Blazing Star
Blazing Star is the sole single off Dethklok's fourth studio album The Doomstar Requiem and the main theme of the Dethklok musical special Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem. Concept Blazing Star is the song Dethklok writes upon being united with Toki Wartooth following his kidnapping. It is Dethklok's first song since Dethharmonic to be written in the distinct symphonic death metal genre, featuring the orchestral arrangement known as the Doomstar Orchestra. The song is prophesized by Ishnifus Meaddle in the Season 4 finale Church of the Black Klok, when he tells Nathan about the importance of sending the 'appropriate' message Dethklok was destined to spread, explaining, "You're one song away from finishing this message, yes. Dethklok must finish this last song first." Charles Foster Offdensenalso foreshadows the importance of this song, stating, "The song you haven't written yet will be the most important ammunition you will ever have, but you're going to have to find Toki first." The in-show version of the song, Morte Lumina, plays during the sequence of scenes depicting the final rescue of Toki, their ultimate defeat of The Revengencers, and Toki's first time back on stage after Dethklok's reunion. The song apparently represents the idea that the band could not have defeated their enemies without each other. There are a few other notes; *The first verse is mostly about the raise of the Doomstar itself. The "Death of a King" refers to the Metal Masked Assassin who became the leader of the Revengencers. *The "Man with a tortured sight" verse refers to Nathan's dreams and how the Sea prophets (whales) caused him to destroy their album. It generally talks about the nightmare situation Dethklok faces in their search for Toki. *The verse sung by Pickles talks about "The Keeper wields his scythe" which was also the Metal Masked Assasin, who was seen impaling others. The rest of the verse talks about the band having to give up their life as they had come to know it and move to fulfill the prophecy, not knowing how the events would turn out. *The song ends with the band noting how things now changed, the band is united as are others and they were ready to take on Mr. Salacia, which in Season 5 would have been the "army of the Doomstar". And about the message itself: *In one of the Doomstar Requiem scenes we see how the band members decide to help fans and some old companions. They give up their musical combat gadgets, even though they could use them to fight. *The band sings together, "We will not beat you, but we can help you." Pickles also adds: "I can not believe how good it feels to be giving you, you're giving me back." *The old music club "The Depths of Humanity" is rebuilt as a rehab center for troubled musicians. *At the very climax of the story, when Nathan admits (presumably on behalf of all five) that he is ready to give his life for his brothers, the greatest sacrifice the mortal is capable of - Doomstar grants them their divine powers for a short moment. *It is also worth noting that in the final song (Blazing Star) there appears a fragment: "The blazing star it burns so bright, (...) we're the new regime - together we'll fight" *During the performance the Doomstar indeed changes color to golden and shines the brightest. Lyrics Nathan The glowing clouds The diamond's birth The spiral cluster the descends to Earth The nebulas conspire to bring the signifier and the death of a king Well I'm a man with a tortured sight I fear this dream will end tonight The water beasts continue singing We try to wake but we're not dreaming I'm gonna find you I'm running out of time I gotta play this part This is my lot in life With this power I am endowed The end is coming so bring it down now singing Oh, the keeper wields his scythe Oh, you gotta kiss this life goodbye There is another place beyond we'll meet in time And I will greet you all in the next life, yeah Nathan The Blazing Star It burns so bright The darkened power The deathly light Bring it on now This is your time We're the new regime Together we'll fight Category:Songs